


Missing Moments

by NarniaNerd



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarniaNerd/pseuds/NarniaNerd
Summary: What happened when the camera turned? What moments did Jyn and Cassian share before the end?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I just came out of seeing Rogue One the second time when I wrote this so some of the scenes may not line up perfectly. But it annoyed me that we seemed on the cusp of great scenes between these two when we would jump somewhere else. This is just my version of what we missed. Still I hope you enjoy. I'm also really new at this so comments of any kind are appricated.

Jyn made a dash over to Cassian he looked like he wouldn't make it much further. He had open cuts on his face, from shards of glass he hit while he was falling or the fall itself she didn't know. She caught him just in time, and pushed him up against the pillar to steady him, then took one last look at the prone body all in white that he had just shot. The man had caused her so much pain. He gave the order to shoot her mother, and all but pulled the trigger on her father as well. She couldn't help it, she was all but pulsing with the desire to kill him herself. She made a lunge for him to finish it but felt Cassian pulling her. Restraining her. Keeping her from murder. She turned around ready to yell, but he just said "no, no, leave him" and looking into his eyes realized they likely wouldn't make it off this planet but she wasn't prepared to let him die without at least trying to get him out. Maybe they could steal a ship, hopefully the shield was down, they might just make it. She grabbed his arm and slid hers under his, preparing to help him start walking. Suddenly she realized how much she cared for him, and how close he was. She realized even more confusingly, he was looking at her with some kind of affection. She couldn't remember her mother or father together well but this... this look was how her father had always looked at her mother, she knew that look.  
"Alright," she said to pulling herself out of it, she had been looking at his lips. "Come on let's get you out of here" the two stumbled a ways almost falling over. Cassian was unsteady, and Jyn thought she might have either pulled a muscle in her leg or been shot there. She didn't dare look down to check, and if the adrenaline had kept her going who was she to try to come back to reality?  
   "Do you think it made it, that someone heard us" he said doubt filling his voice.  
"Yeah" she said fully convinced, she couldn't die for nothing, "yeah they heard us". The two walked slowly and unsteadily to the lift and got on. The lights were out, the base was in shambles and they had done it. Suddenly she was looking at him, and he was looking at her. She grew warm with his gaze, and then he moved. His lips were on hers in an instant. And just as quickly she forgot. She forgot everything. Their was only his desperate kisses, and her own longing. They broke the kiss just long enough to steal a breath, and this time she kissed him, passionately. It was like electricity going straight through her. Her arms slid up his back and into his hair, and she felt his hands slide around her waist. That ride seemed eternal. 'And if this is my last moment', Jyn thought to herself, 'at least it's with him'. They came up on their knees pulling back and forth with their kisses and the lift thudded to a stop breaking them apart. And sending each on their butts. Silence reigned, then Cassian cracked a smile.   
"What a way to die" he said in that strange accent.   
"Come on" she said "I'm not ready to die yet" knowing as she did how stupid it sounded, but his smile widened, at least, until she had to haul him up. Which brought on a wince. The two scrambled out of the lift and out onto one of the pads. Jyn immediately saw the damage. People, people she had led here, on the ground...unmoving. She didn't have time to stop, she told herself if they wanted to make it they would have to be quick. She, still supporting Cassian, all but ran towards the beach. Past that was a pad which should be unscathed. As they walked she looked over at Cassian. He was talking it even worse than she had. Which made sense, she knew. he had known these people much longer than she had, probably his whole life since he had started at six.   
   Suddenly as she turned in the right direction she saw it. It looked the same as it had when it hit the temple...It looked like death. She knew immediately that they were both doomed. She realized she had always known it. They had escaped this cataclysm the first time, on Jedda, but their was no ship, no droid to help, and most of all no people this time. Everyone she trusted had been on this planet already. She lost grip on Cassian and caught him just fast enough to keep him from crashing completely, she put him down gently.   
"Your father would be proud Jyn" he said which made her smile. 'Yeah, he would have been proud', she thought. His machine, the Death Star, would die. Jyn had no doubt, someone would destroy it, and even if she didn't live to see it, they had won. She looked again into Cassian's eyes and he stretched his arm out to hold her hand. He kissed her again softer this time, less desperate than before. This was a kiss goodbye. She returned his kiss just as tenderly. She wished she could have met him before. Before her world had been turned upside down, before Saul had dropped her, maybe even before the empire had ruined her life. Then this kiss really could have gone somewhere. She wanted him, he wanted her. But as always in her life, time was the ultimate enemy. The kisses continued until the light got very close then they hugged one another. Feeling each other. The ground moved under them, the beach had been as far as they had gotten. Jyn held this man that had come to mean so much to her so quickly. Her last wish was that he, at least, could have avoided this fate. He deserved more than this kind of end. Little did she know, that as Cassian opened his eyes for the last time being blinded by light and heat. That he had been thinking exactly the same thing about her...

The End


End file.
